


Apotheosis

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Background Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Codependency, Commitment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, False Accusations, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiracial Character, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: The honeymoon phase was over quickly for his new husband-- but Stenvar couldn't figure out why. He hadn't known the day he vowed to Mara that he was married to a Thane of a Hold halfway across the country, or that his spouse had already been entangled with another. He was determined to make it work.(I'm trying a more experimental style with more dialouge. I might edit it later.)
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar, Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar, Male Redguard Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Argis the Bulwark, Male Redguard Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar
Kudos: 2





	1. Dissent

**Author's Note:**

> Danier is half-Altmer and half-Redguard, I couldn't make that clear in the tags.

"We had an engagement, hus-band."

Danier stood in the dining hall, cuffing the sleeves on a tight-fitting frock coat. His hands worked frantically, locking buttons and smoothing out leather. His hands were covered in rings; the one Stenvar had gave him seemed like an afterthought. Stenvar was sure he couldn't have fit a finger between the man's belt if he tried. He hated when he dressed like that, in front of men with mouths that drooled and eyes that did worse. He could get attention at home, if he needed it.

"What are you talking about?"

Stenvar picked up a bottle of mead and held it against his lips. It clinked against his own wedding ring as it hit the glass.

"The Jarl invited us to dine with him. Do you not remember?"

"I'm not going. I told you that."

The Altmer huffed, still pulling at his clothes. 

"I do not think it is wise to decline that invitation."

"Why?"

"I will bring no dishonor to my position here, hus-band. I am a foreigner in this land."

"I'm not. I'm a Nord. I don't have to do anything the Jarl says."

Danier clenched his jaw before forcing it into a smile. He waved his hand from his hip.

"I am quite happy for you, hus-band. Your sense of duty is slim."

He took another drink. 

"Silver-blood'll will be there, you know. You know what he's like."

Danier turned his head, crossing his arms.

"He is no concern of mine."

"Well, you're one of his. I've seen him look at you. And he doesn't keep it a secret."

"He may look all he wants. He is an acquaintance and nothing more."

"Haven't you ever heard him speak? He thinks--"

"I doubt he has said anything sharper than the words that have left your mouth."

Stenvar sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't complained the night before.

"Anything I say in my house to my husband is my business. Especially if he asks me to."

Danier looked across the room at him indignantly.

"I have always admired your creativity, hus-band. You spare no expense on my behalf."

"I'm not going, Danier."

"You will embarrass me like this? Again, after--"

"I won't sit by and hear talk like that. I heard it enough in Windhelm. I won't hear it about you. Just take Argis, he doesn't care. He'll just let it happen."

"It is not that he does not care. He is just a man that knows when to hold his tongue."

"Yeah. I wish he knew when to keep it in his mouth, too."

"Fine. I will no longer make excuses for you. You are callous."

"Never asked you to."

"Then I will not do it!" Danier spat, his voice raised, "Housecarl, please ready yourself. There is not much time."

"Of course, Thane."

"Any louder and you'll shake the rafters."

Danier glared back at the man sitting at the table.

"Armor please, Ar-gis. This is an event."

The Altmer's voice was hurried, almost frantic. Stenvar could never understand why this was so important to him. 

"Can't he just go in what he's in?"

"I will not present with an unkempt Housecarl. Or a drunkard for a hus-band."

"It's gonna take more than just some steel plates to make him look any better."

"Sooner for him to change than you to sober up."

The Altmer ran his hands through his braided hair, checking his reflection in a smooth piece of Dwarven metal.

"Don't forget to put a bow on it before you get there, Danier."

"Bow on what, hus-band?"

"Whatever you plan on lending out when you're there. Make it look nice."

Danier ran his fingers over the hilt of the scimitar at his side.

"I do not know why I bother to return."

The Altmer turned into his Housecarl's room. Argis sat on the bed, pulling on his boots.

"I'm trying to hurry. I didn't know--"

"It is not your fault, Ar-gis. You are good to be so diligent."

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that, Thane."

Danier walked closer to the man's bed as the Nord pulled a chest piece over his head.

"We will not talk about this here, Housecarl."

"I'm just worried about you."

"You are kind to do so, Ar-gis," Danier looked back at the man and feigned a smile, "but words from the mouths of men who know little matter not."

"Stenvar isn't stupid."

Danier held a finger to his lips and smiled. The Nord nodded.

"No. He is not. Not when is breath is not heavy with mead."

His voice lowered to a whisper.

"Perhaps that is why it frustrates me so. But a drunk knows less with every sip. I feel that he knows nothing."

"I think he does what he thinks is best."

"His thoughts are of no concern to me."

Argis struggled to snap his cuirass together at the side. His large fingers fumbled under pressure.

"You don't mean that, Thane."

"I do not know what I mean, Ar-gis."

"I like what you're wearing, Danier. It's my favorite."

Their eyes met and the Redguard smiled.

"Your fingers are clumsy, Housecarl. Let me help you."

"Yours have never been."

Danier's hands danced down the man's sides, lingering where the cloth had worn thin under the cuirass.

"You know better than to speak to me that way, Housecarl. You are out of turn."

Danier's hands wandered to the Nord's chest. A dark hand traced where steel met leather. Argis looked up at him.

"I mean no harm, Thane."

"I know you do not. I will not hold it against you."

Danier brushed Argis' hair behind his ear. The Nord placed his hand over the one that rested on his neck.

"In a rush, Danier?"

Argis coughed and the Redguard turned around. Stenvar stood in the doorframe, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"We should leave, Housecarl. Before we are late."

Stenvar watched as Danier took the other man's hand and pulled him past. He watched them walk down the corridor, until Argis opened the door for them to leave. Only the Housecarl looked back as the heavy door slammed close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes exactly as Stenvar expected.

"Glad you could make it, Thane."

The room grew quiet as Danier rushed through the door. He hoped that no one could see that his face had grown hot.

"I apologize, Jarl. My hus-band has felt ill and I had to attend him."

"You don't need to explain yourself. We had barely started."

Danier nodded and took a seat beside Calcemo, Argis standing behind him. Faleen nodded to them both.

"As I was saying, we have a trade problem in the Hold. Our roads are too dangerous. Between the Forsworn and the rebels, we get no business."

"The Silver-Bloods have plenty--" 

"That silver doesn't do any good if it stays in our walls, Thongvor," Faleen said, crossing her arms.

"Do you have a suggestion, Thane?"

"I know very little of business matters, Jarl."

"Don't be humble, Danier. You're the most successful merchant in town."

"Perhaps we are looking too far. We have caravans that traverse the roads with little problem and carry rare goods. Instead of hiring soldiers, it may help to aid the guards they have. I have known them to--"

"And what, let the Khajiit pocket the coin?"

"Enough, Silver-Blood. The Khajiit may be trusted in Hammerfell, Thane, but they are not trusted here. They are pickpockets and thieves."

"A man only steals when his opportunity is stolen first. I do not understand--"

"He makes a point, Jarl," Calcemo started, "we have no reason to believe that the caravan workers are criminals."

"They carry contraband. Skooma! I will not have it in my city!"

"Skooma is already in the city, Thongvor, if you'd only check the Warrens."

* * *

Danier waited patiently outside the Keep's dining hall. He tried to keep his hands from fidgeting in his lap but the rings quickly became heavy.

"Not like you to be late, Danier."

"I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused you. It was not my intention."

"Don't worry for me. I brought you something. You looked like you've had a night before you got here."

The greying Nord held out a goblet and Danier took it from the man's hand. The other's hand lingered a moment too long.

"That is kind of you, Th-ong-vor. I am not so upset. I just-- worry for his health. Nords are stubborn."

"That husband of yours has been ill for a while now, hasn't he?"

The man sat down beside Danier and smiled.

"It comes and goes. I believe it is an old Legion injury. I try not to pester him."

"He manages to make it down to the inn enough."

Danier could feel the heat in his face again.

"The air is good for his lungs."

"You don't know a lot about Skyrim, do you?"

"I know only that I am grateful to be here. And that it is colder than I thought possible."

The Altmer smiled. Argis was taking much longer than expected. 

"Smart of you to marry fast, then. I imagine it takes a lot to keep you warm."

There was a familiar look on the man's face. It was hard to avoid the man, especially when the Jarl called for counsel. The Silver-Blood invited himself, as he seemed to do for many things.

"I am certainly used to warmer weather."

"That leaves you alone a few nights a week in this awful winter, doesn't it? Sounds like a shame."

"I am not often left alone. My Housecarl--" Danier stopped, "is careful to watch for my hus-band to come home. He is never away too long."

There was nothing he needed less than for rumors to hit Stenvar's ears.

"It's good to hear you have such a devoted Housecarl. Seems that husband of yours isn't around often."

"I am grateful to have Ar-gis. He is a strong warrior."

"He's just a boy. He left the Legion still wet behind his ears."

"He was injured. He did not leave."

"Seems like you're missing someone that isn't."

"I do not underst--"

"The Treasury is just next door. I'd be happy to pay you a visit, little elf."

The Nord placed his hand on Danier's knee and looked up at him.

"The Jarl serves strong wine, Th-ong-vor. I am not one to--"

"Danier! I've been looking for you. Could I borrow you for a second?"

"Of course, Calcemo."

Danier nodded to the Nord.

"You must excuse me."

The two Altmer started towards the elder's laboratory.

"I quite liked the caravan idea. They bring their own warriors and stay out of trouble. It would certainly cost less than the coffers they've emptied for more Legionnaires."

"I do not understand their resentment. The Khajiit are a peaceful people."

"Nords are a skittish sort, worse yet, they're stubborn. They're scared of this war, the Khajiit-- even their Talos falling from the sky."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get political. This was enough to sate me for a while. But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Of course, Calcemo."

"It isn't my place, son, but you should stay away from the Silver-Bloods."

"I do my best. The eldest is-- as you say, stubborn."

"I know you feel out of place. You're doing a good job here. Don't let people tell you otherwise."

* * *

"Thane, what was that about?"

Argis stood between Danier and the door.

"Housecarl, you are out of turn."

"Stenvar told me not to let you go off like that. What's going on?"

"It is nothing, Ar-gis. You need not worry for me."

"It's my job to worry about you."

"I will hear no more of it, Housecarl. I suggest you head to bed early."


	3. Chapter 3

"You do look good, Danier."

"Thank you, hus-band."

Danier slid the leather coat off his shoulders. They were wide under all those layers, the beginning to a body of a warrior. His shoulders shrugged, fingers working on buttons he couldn't see as Danier refused to face him.

"Come here, let me help you."

"I am quite capable."

"Danier."

"Yes, of course."

The Altmer walked to the side of the bed, his face blank. Stenvar smoothed out the blanket before Danier sat down. He turned to face him and the Nord reached over. Danier kept his eyes ahead even as the man's fingers worked down his chest.

"This couldn't get any tighter if you tried."

"I have heard no complaints leave your mouth before."

"You won't start tonight."

Stenvar rolled the shoulders back, exposing Danier's dark skin and lean muscles. They were heavy with drink now, like the scowl on his face.

"You look good, Danier."

"I only appeal to you because my virtue is weakened with spirits."

"Would you have me stop, then?"

"I would not deny you. I will endure whatever your body requires of mine."

"Come here, then. I want you."

The regret rolled off his tongue, even as his hands pulled the other man closer. He had been here before. 

"On my lap."

There was a ring to it that left him with a bitter taste.

"Yes, hus-band."

Stenvar felt the pressure of Danier's warmth against his skin. He craved it, even when the other's words bit into his chest. He needed it, even when he was sure those hands that refused to hold his own held another. He would beg for it. In a way, he supposed he did.

"What do you want, little elf?"

"Whatever pleases you, hus-band, as is my duty."

The Nord put his hand in Danier's thick braids but could not force it closed into a fist. The Altmer would only give him a sideways glance, their green eyes refusing to meet.

"You always do."

Danier towered over him, his hands on the bed rail. So many times they had been here, with the Altmer's wrists held tight in Stenvar's hands or pulled behind him.

"Undress for me."

He nodded, working free from the buttons and the layers underneath. Danier rolled along Stenvar's groin as he shed his trousers, wearing only the gold on his fingers. Stenvar let his hands roam up the man's dark thighs and looked up at him. 

"What do you desire from me?"

Everything, he wanted to say. The Nord let his hand guide the other man down until their foreheads pressed together.

"I want to take you."

Danier let out a shaky breath. He could feel the Altmer's shaft twitch and harden against his stomach. 

"As you say."

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"I will not--"

Stenvar let his hand tighten in the man's braids, bringing a whine from his throat. He pulled the Altmer back until their eyes were forced to meet.

"You are a savage."

"I can do this all night, elf."

"I will not beg."

"Have it your way, then."

Stenvar raised his other hand to slap across the man's haunches. A gasp escaped his lips as Danier jerked forward. The Nord felt him pressed against him, edging towards any stimulation.

"You are cruel to me."

"Only when you're stubborn."

The Altmer whined as the man's hand landed again, his eyes still locked on Stenvar's.

"And when you're stubborn--"

He hit harder this time, enough to smear the precum that was pooling at the head of Danier's shaft across the Nord's belly.

"You don't get to cum."

Another slap. Danier gasped again.

"That is not fair."

"That's a shame, elf."

The Altmer's skin was beginning to grow hot under Stenvar's touch.

"I--I will be good, hus-band."

"What will you be?"

"I will-- ah!"

That one was likely to bruise.

"You'll what?"

"I will be a good boy. For hus-band."

Stenvar smiled as he caught the other man's full lips in his, tasting wine still on his breath. The Nord reached between them and grabbed Danier's shaft loosely in his hand. He ran a calloused thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum that had began to pool across his skin.

"Is that what you want?"

Danier nodded. The Altmer's eyes had softened now as they looked down at him. Stenvar kissed across the man's chest before his lips before settled on sensitive skin. The Nord's tongue swept across dark skin, keeping his eyes on the man hovering over him. Danier let out a moan and held him closer, grinding into his hand.

"That's better. I've got you."

Stenvar set back to work with his lips, flicking his tongue between the two hardened buds of Danier's chest. The Altmer moaned into it, louder because of the drink and quicker because of the longing. Stenvar tightened his grip on the man's shaft.

"Will you get the oil for me?"

"Yes, hus-band."

The Altmer leaned over the bedstand while Stenvar held onto his hips. His hands quickly found a glass vial in the side table and passed it back. 

"You're such a good boy, Danier."

The hand that held the Altmer's hair let go to pour oil along Danier's shaft. He bucked faster into Stenvar's hand and the Nord smiled. 

"I'm gonna get you ready."

Danier nodded into his neck again as Stenvar's other hand wandered between the man's legs. He pressed an oil-slicked finger against the man's entrance.

"Tell me you want it."

Danier groaned into the man's skin. Stenvar took his hand away, forcing the Altmer to grind on the man's stomach.

"Hus-band, please, do not--"

"Beg."

He felt Danier's face grow hot against his neck.

"Please--"

"Please what?"

"Please take me."

Stenvar slid a finger inside the Altmer and Danier bucked back against his palm.

"Good boy. That's better."

Danier nodded into the man's neck, the Nord running his free hand up the other's back. Stenvar let out a heavy sigh. He didn't understand why it couldn't always be like this.

"I've got you."

He curled his wrist before adding another digit, gently brushing past delicate nerves. The Altmer let out a whine that brushed against Stenvar's ear.

"Do not make me wait, hus-band. I can not stand it."

"Don't tell me what to do, elf. You'll get what I give you."

The pressure built, only for the man to slide his fingers out again.

"Y-yes, hus-band."

Stenvar pushed the digits back in, scissoring Danier open. The Altmer rocked between the sensations as the Nord's free hand worked to finally unbutton his own trousers. He worked his shaft free, slicking the length with oil as he stroked their cocks together. Danier let out a whine as the other man's fingers left his body.

"I want you to ride me. Work for it."

"You are a nasty man, I--"

Stenvar brushed the tip of his cock between Danier's legs, rubbing pre-cum along his entrance that mixed with the oil dripping down his legs.

"Ride, elf."

The Altmer nodded, lowering his hips onto the Nord's oiled shaft. Another stuttered moan left Danier's mouth.

"Look at me."

"Yes, hus-band."

Danier shifted his gaze, letting his eyelids flutter as he lifted and dropped his hips.

"Do you like that?"

The Altmer nodded, mouth slightly open. Stenvar moved his hand to the man's hips. His skin glistened to the touch.

"All the way."

Danier's full lips parted farther as his hips sank to the base of Stenvar's shaft.

"Good boy." 

Stenvar wrapped his hand around Danier's cock, only rubbing the the underside of his head with a thumb. The Nord looked up at him, watching his typically solemn face wash with pleasure as he bounced over him. The Altmer's hands gripped the headboard again as he lifted his body to sink it back down. His lean chest pressed against Stenvar's face again, and the man chased sensitive skin with his tongue as Danier moaned.

"What are you full of, elf?"

"Big Nord, big Nord--"

Stenvar slowly moved his hand along Danier's shaft, increasing the pressure. The Altmer picked up his own pace, wet heat pouring over the Nord. He closed his eyes, focusing on the noises that Danier made. He heard soft breathing, the slap of oiled skin against skin, the rattle and clink of metal filigree in the Altmer's hair, small staccato moans as he felt the head of his shaft hit the ring of nerves inside the other man. Stenvar bucked back into him, letting his own groans mix into the melody of Danier's body. The Altmer tightened around him and Stenvar thrust harder. 

"Take me, take me, have me--"

Stenvar spilled at the other man's insistence. Danier worked for every drop, whining when the Nord finally withdrew.

"I want you in my mouth, Danier."

"Hus-band--"

"Get up here."

The Altmer nodded, moving closer as Stenvar leaned on one arm. Danier waited patiently as the Nord adjusted. Stenvar grabbed the Altmer's throbbing shaft and felt it pulse in his palm. The man's timid sounds didn't match the reality of what was in front of the Nord. He pressed the head against his lips with a glance up to the Altmer, running his tongue along the underside. Stenvar kept his hand against the other's abdomen; he didn't want to take more than he could handle. His fist met his lips as he inched the length into his mouth.

"Hus-band--"

He let himself take a little more, keeping his tongue between his teeth. He could feel Danier's patience growing thin as the veins pulsed in his mouth. Slowly, Stenvar had the man up to the root, his body pressed against his lips. He lowered his shaky hand and Danier looked back down at him.

"Want me?"

Stenvar nodded and couldn't hold back a moan when the man began to grind against his tongue. Danier was slow and gentle, deliberate in his movements, only pushing halfway into the man's mouth. He felt a large hand run against his bare scalp and he bucked further, working back up to the root.

"Big Nord, big strong Nord--"

Danier picked up his pace and Stenvar took it, letting out a moan each time he passed across the back of his tongue. His eyes began to water as the Altmer dug fingers into the back of Stenvar's neck. The Nord tried not to sputter as he felt the man splash against his throat. Danier let himself fall out Stenvar's mouth with a pop.

"Good boy."

Danier moved closer, pressing his body against Stenvar's torso, holding the man's head against his chest.

"You are wicked to sully me, hus-band."

"And you are wicked to crave it. But you know your place, don't you?"

The Altmer nodded, his eyes beginning to droop. The wine was catching up to him quickly.

"Where a big Nord puts me."

Stenvar smiled, settling the larger man onto his chest. He ran his fingers through Danier's chin-length braids, letting his own heartbeat settle. Their breathing was the only sound in the room. It wasn't long until the Altmer fell asleep on the other's chest, body dripping with oil in the open air. Stenvar worked the blankets around the man and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Danier."


End file.
